MMT is a digital container standard or format that specifies technologies for the delivery of coded media data for multimedia service over heterogeneous IP network environments. The delivered coded media data includes both audiovisual media data requiring synchronized decoding and presentation of a specific unit of data in a designated time, namely timed data, and other types of data that are decoded and presented in an arbitrary time based on the context of service or interaction by the user, namely non-timed data.
DASH is an adaptive bitrate streaming technique that allows for streaming of media data over the Internet from web servers using HTTP. Traditionally, standards and protocols for delivering and receiving MMT content and DASH content have been separate.